Pesadillas
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: No todo estaba resuelto, en realidad no habian tocado mucho ese tema y ahora tanto callar sus pensamientos tenian sus consecuencias


\- Me das asco – la mirada de odio dirigida hacia ella fue todo lo necesario para sentir como su corazón se partía en dos, esos ojos rojos siempre cargados de curiosidad y asombro (y en ocasiones algo de maldad) destilaban odio, furia, decepción, Malroth paso a su lado sin siquiera mantenerle la mirada, tuvo que tomar unos segundos para procesar que había dicho y acto seguido intento detenerlo en las escaleras que daban hacia aquella celda

\- Mal… -

\- Oh no te pongas a lloriquear, no es como si tu mejor amiga te hubiera encerrado en una celda – otro golpe bajo, si ya tenia un nudo en la garganta ahora sentía una piedra afilada impidiéndole hablar, su estómago se había revuelto de una forma que no pensaba que fuera posible

_Me odia_… era todo lo que su mente podía pensar en ese instante

\- Solo te ayudare a vencer a Atlas, después de eso nos iremos por caminos separados – esa fue la corta respuesta que le había dado a un nuevo intento de hablar con él la mañana siguiente, Annesa le había recomendado dejarlo tranquilo después de disculparse múltiples veces al ver en lo que se había convertido su relación, verla a punto de llorar le había hecho sentir demasiado culpable, se habían pasado parte de esa noche platicando, intentado distraer a la constructora de sus pensamientos tan negativos, volvió a quedarse ahí parada sin saber que mas decir mientras él se alejaba a paso firme, quería vomitar en ese instante, ella también se daba asco a si misma, intento calmarse tomando una bocanada grande de aire, camino hacia las puertas lista para esperar a esa amenaza, pensando como por lo menos quedar en buenos términos con Malroth

\- Tu y yo ya no somos amigos – Atlas había sido derrotado, después de una lucha feroz donde por suerte ya no hubo mas bajas al fin tenían un momento de paz absoluta, ni siquiera recordaba con claridad los detalles, su mente estaba en un sitio muy alejado de ahí, escucho algo acerca de una celebración y al caer la noche intento de nueva cuenta acercarse a su antiguo amigo que estaba sentado solo en una esquina de aquella construcción que había ideado para proteger el castillo, se acercó y al hacerlo escucho su voz ¿Por qué le dije eso?... esperanzada se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, estaba decidida, iba a pedirle disculpas, pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir estas palabras

\- Malroth, yo… -

\- Cállate, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir – no la volteo a ver ni un poco, su mirada seguía fija en el paisaje frente a ellos, ella apretó sus puños tragándose ese sollozo que estuvo a punto de soltar, sus ojos le ardían y su ya herido corazón ahora estaba pulverizado, asintió aceptando sus palabras, se dio media vuelta intentando no derrumbarse en el camino

\- Por cierto, el viejo te andaba buscando – escucho atrás de ella

\- Gracias – intento decir sin que se le quebrara la voz, sabia que no lo había logrado, pero no iba a mendigar su compasión, si asi lo había decidido asi seria, aunque le doliera en el alma perder a su mejor amigo

\- Vamos Luci, toma estos fuegos artificiales, colócalos en los cañones y diviértete un rato, avísame cuando termines para comenzar el espectáculo – recibió las extrañas esferas que le recordaban a las bombas arrojadizas, pero no tenía ánimos de nada, le dijo lo mas amablemente que pudo que comenzara de una vez ya que ella no iba a utilizarlas

\- Oh, ya veo, supongo que entonces comenzaremos con el plato principal – el viejo se rio y el espectáculo comenzó

Se apoyo en una pared viendo fijamente a Malroth que no se había movido de su sitio, aun cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, sabía que no había visto nunca un espectáculo como ese, pero su vista jamás se dirigió a ellos, se mantuvo cabizbajo todo el tiempo, y ella también, no les interesaba ver algo tan hermoso si lo más bonito que habían tenido después de haber sido encerrados y naufragar ahora se encontraba destrozado y sin poder repararse

\- Dale algo más de tiempo – Annesa le había ido a decir colocando una mano en su hombro

\- No creo que el tiempo repare esto – le había confesado dejando salir un suspiro, la soldado sin saber que más decir se alejó del lugar

Todos se fueron a dormir unas horas después, la celebración al fin había terminado y ella reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba volvió a intentar al menos dirigirle unas palabras a Malroth, se acerco a él sabiendo que sus pisadas se escuchaban claramente debido al silencio en el que se había sumergido la ciudad después de tales celebraciones, estando a pocos pasos tomo una bocanada grande de aire antes de comenzar a hablar

\- Mira, se que me odias, yo misma me desprecio por esto… –

\- Jajaja – la risa macabra que salió de sus labios solo hacia que las ganas de vomitar aumentaran – No lo entiendes, tu ya no me sirves para nada, un Dios no puede tener tales ataduras a personas tan inferiores e inútiles – eso la dejo helada

\- M- Malroth, ¿de que estas hablando? – comenzó a reírse sin control, se puso de pie aun sin voltearse

\- Hablo de ti constructora, me has hecho ver lo que realmente valen los humanos, solo un idiota querría estar cerca de ustedes – su risa continuaba, ella dio otro paso antes de que él se girara, sus ojos rojos estaban iluminados, una especie de aura muy oscura y poderosa lo envolvía – Este mundo me pertenecerá – vio como su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse, como su piel se volvió verdosa y de aquel amigo emergió un demonio, el cual no dudo en levantar una de sus garras y lanzarle un ataque, vio aquel brazo gigante acercarse a una velocidad impresionante, sintió aquella punzada que le decía que todo había terminado..

* * *

\- ¡Despierta de una vez Luci! – abruptamente abrió los ojos, su vista tardo un poco en enfocar algo, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su amigo frente a la de ella, estaba hincado junto a su cama, la punzada no había sido otra que Malroth picando su estomago en un desesperado intento por levantarla, sintió el sudor en su frente, sus lagrimas recientes en su nariz, su respiración tan agitada - ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando? – la mirada que le dedico era de tanta preocupación que no pudo evitar sentir otro nudo en la garganta, no pudo responder y solo hundió la cabeza en su almohada

\- ¿De nuevo ese sueño? – ella asintió varias veces, pronto sintió el peso de Malroth sobre el colchón, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza - ¿Cuándo vas a madurar y dejar de tener esos sueños infantiles? Ya te he dicho que el que estaba diciendo esas tonterías era Hargon, yo solo estaba molesto, pero su maldita voz en mi cabeza me llenaba de ideas estúpidas – no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios, esos sueños eran tan vividos, y recordar aquella sensación de pesadez constante solo la hacían sentir horrible

\- Es muy temprano, y no me has dejado dormir casi nada, comenzaste a gritar hace poco – se quejo sin saber que mas decir, el consolar a los demás no era su fuerte, pero ella entendía que lo tenia preocupado, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de haber construido la habitación para los dos, quizá Malroth podría descansar mejor si tuviera su propio espacio – Y ni se te ocurra mandarme lejos, se muy bien que después de unas noches estarás con insomnio como hace una semana –

Era verdad, la anterior semana se encontraba en los jardines ayudando a construir algunas granjas extras y había dejado a su amigo en el castillo asesorando a los otros residentes, pronto las pesadillas la habían atacado cada noche, hasta el punto de preferir no dormir en absoluto, el rumor de sus gritos había llegado hasta el castillo y Lulu la había traído de vuelta a regañadientes, después de dormir casi todo un día a intervalos le había prohibido volver a salir hasta que se recuperara, había intentado que le dijera de que trataban sus pesadillas, pero al único que pudo contarle fue a Malroth, porque no tenia que decir mucho para que lo entendiera…

_\- Muy bien, ¿me vas a decir a mi al menos? – negó con la cabeza, estaba sentada en la cama, habían pasado dos horas dormida antes de que la pesadilla la hiciera despertar con gritos y él seguía sentado en una silla a pocos metros – Intentare adivinar entonces – puso mirada pensativa – Es sobre el demonio ¿cierto? – ella asintió una vez - ¿Nuestra pelea final? – negó rápidamente - ¿Hargon? – negación de nuevo - ¿Yo? – no hubo respuesta - ¿Es sobre mi secuestro? – negación – Moonbrooke – ni siquiera fue una pregunta, lo había deducido, ladeo la cabeza con un semblante preocupado en su rostro - ¿Quieres decirme que parte de nuestra discusión soñaste? – ella negó, él soltó un suspiro – Entiendo – con esas palabras ambos comenzaron una platica de disculpas y aclaraciones que duro mas de una hora, después de eso había conciliado el sueño un poco mejor_

\- Bueno, si no me dejaras dormir tendré que obligarte – sintió eso como una amenaza pero antes de poder preguntar a que se refería Malroth se había recostado a su lado y la había abrazado por la espalda – Tu cama es muy pequeña – se quejó de nuevo provocándole una leve risa – No es una broma, ahora duérmete y quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara – su voz se escuchaba somnolienta, ella cerro sus ojos nuevamente, no sabia si debido a su naturaleza medio demonio su cuerpo despedía mucho calor, no tardo mucho en caer dormida debido a eso

\- Veo que funciono – escucho a su lado, seguido de un bostezo sonoro, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró acurrucada entre los brazos de su amigo, fue extraño ya que era la primera vez que dormían de esa manera, pero admitía que las pesadillas habían desaparecido, era de mañana y los sonidos de la gente y sus amigos monstruos afuera les indicaban que no era tan temprano – Espero que te ayude un poco, ya sabes que me molesta tanto contacto físico – confeso sonriendo, ella lo sabía, ni siquiera soportaba un abrazo de Lulu, siempre la empujaba lejos, asi que el estar abrazándola toda la noche suponía un reto para su autismo - Ahí vas con tu sonrisa estúpida – ambos se rieron un momento antes de levantarse, ese día se concentro en ayudar a los del castillo, había logrado construir una sala de música donde el trovador enseguida se había puesto a tocar

Al volver a ser de noche se retiraron a sus habitaciones despidiéndose, Malroth se había vuelto a acomodar en su cama propia - ¿Estarás bien hoy? – le había preguntado antes de acostarse, ella asintió, se sentía mucho más descansada y no le tomo mucho tiempo caer dormida…

* * *

\- Luci ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz de Anessa la saco de sus pensamientos, había colocado mal esa pared, ahora debía rehacerla – Lo lamento, me duele mucho verte asi, antes portabas siempre una sonrisa en tu cara y ahora es como si trabajaras en automático, se que es por mi culpa en buena parte –

\- No te preocupes –

\- ¡Pero pude haber detenido al rey! Eso no tuvo que haber pasado, Malroth se ha ido y tu has perdido tus ganas de construir – dijo furiosa, entendía a la soldado, ella también se sentía igual de culpable, todos lo habían dejado solo

\- ¡Lucifer! Malroth parece en problemas – la vocecita de Lulu llamo la atención de ambas, les contó lo que había pasado en la playa y como le había gritado que se alejara de él como si una fuera muy oscura lo estuviera consumiendo, ambas amigas salieron corriendo juntas, debían intentar razonar con él

\- ¡La bandera esta completa! – todos gritaron alegres mientras ella mantenía un semblante serio, no habían podido localizar a su amigo y después le habían estado pidiendo cosas que para ser sincera había fabricado sin ganas

\- Luci… - una voz familiar la llamo, subiendo las ultimas escaleras rumbo a aquella colina donde el sabio vivía se encontraba Malroth – Tu… construiste esa… bandera… ¿Cuándo… - sus palabras eran erráticas, de igual forma que se había comportado cuando partieron de Moonbrooke, aun tenia ese recuerdo de escucharlo amenazar al rey con algo de un Dios

\- Al fin me has ayudado a cumplir mi cometido – dijo con un tono de voz que no parecía propio de él, se burlo de todos y acto seguido un extraño monstruo pareció abandonar su alma, Malroth cayo al suelo sin fuerzas, ella corrió enseguida pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando su cuerpo desapareció junto al monstruo, reapareciendo arriba del templo del sabio, después de unas cuantas palabras mas ambos se habían ido, le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo…

\- Esto es mi culpa – cayo de rodillas sintiendo de nuevo esa pesadez en su cuerpo – Malroth, ¿Dónde estás? – busco por todos lados intentando ver a la distancia

\- Lamento escuchar eso, pero es imposible traerlo de vuelta – el sabio de la montaña hablo tristemente – Estamos condenados, nunca creí que cedería a esas emociones – ella comenzó a golpear el suelo con su puño mientras observaba como sus lagrimas empapaban esa losa de piedra, no podía perderlo, no a su amigo, no a aquel tonto que le seguía el juego y se peleaba con Lulu, todo era su culpa, desde aquel asunto con el espejo debió de haber confiado mas en él, debió marcharse y dejarlos resolver sus problemas sin lastimar a su amigo, si hubiera hecho eso Malroth seguiría con vida, siguió lamentándose hasta que el cielo se tiño de rojo, hasta que ese portal del inframundo se abrió y bolas de fuego y materia oscura emergieron desde adentro, su mundo comenzó a desintegrarse y agradeció internamente porque esto estuviera pasando, no quería saber nada mas de ese sitio, quería que todo desapareciera si eso también se llevaba su culpa…

* * *

\- ¡Maldición Luci, ¿Esta noche tampoco planeas dejarme dormir? – de nuevo aquellas sacudidas bruscas la despertaron, Malroth ya estaba acostado junto a ella cuando abrió los ojos, sin decirle nada mas la abrazo apegándola contra su pecho, ella solo correspondió el abrazo juntándose aún más, no quería volver a sentirlo tan lejano y distante, no quería volver a pasar por algo tan desgarrador como eso, el volver a verlo solo para que se lo quitaran de esa forma, el tener que pasar por tanto para recuperarlo, el esperar que no siguiera enfadado y pudiera perdonarlo aunque eligiera tomar otro camino, comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos

\- Te habías estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo ¿Verdad? – escucho su voz a lo lejos, no había llorado ni una noche, había dejado salir algunas lagrimas pero aquel dolor seguía acumulado en su pecho, y cada que recordaba esos sucesos la punzada volvía a aparecer – Llora lo que quieras, de todas formas te tengo a ti para que me hagas un par de ropa nueva si echas a perder este conjunto – sintió como empezó a acariciar su espalda, primero con algo de duda, ya que no sabia que mas hacer para intentar tranquilizarla, dejo que las lagrimas y aquellos gritos salieran y fueran contenidos por aquel abrazo – Eres una tonta, solo a ti se te ocurre reprimir tanto, mírame a mí, tuve que dejar salir un demonio para liberarme del coraje – él se rio sin dejar de abrazarla, su llanto continuo por algunos minutos, luego comenzaron los sollozos – Bien hecho mi ángel maligno – se burlo de su nombre mientras acariciaba su cabeza

\- Lo lamento – dijo en un susurro muy bajo, sintió como negó con su cabeza

\- No lo lamentes, ya te he dicho mil veces que Hargon tuvo mucho que ver, ¿recuerdas cuando me viste debatiendo conmigo mismo porque te había dicho eso? – ella asintió – Hargon y yo estábamos discutiéndolo, pero su mente era muy insistente, comencé a insultarlo pero el siguió recordándome lo que habías hecho, termine por ceder estúpidamente y con eso aprovecho tomando el control de mi cuerpo, yo nunca te hubiera dicho cosas tan hirientes, solo quería una disculpa sincera –

\- No merecía… -

\- ¡Oh no comiences! Yo exagere con mi reacción, si me dolió el que me encerraran, pero debí imaginarme cuanto te dolió a ti también, éramos amigos y tus acciones anteriores fueron para protegerlos a todos –

\- Pero el espejo… -

\- Era necesario, ¿Qué tal si Hargon me hubiera secuestrado y hubiera cambiado lugares mientras esperaba que el otro Malroth emergiera? He pensado muchos días eso, la verdad me sorprendió que me siguieras tratando tan bien después de ver que no tenia reflejo, nunca sospechaste de mi en absoluto –

\- Eres mi amigo –

\- Lo sé, y lamento no haber prestado atención a tu tonta mirada de coraje y tristeza cuando me encerraron, ni admitir que escuchaba como ibas mas de 10 veces al día a intentar hablarme, como casi te sacaron arrastrando un día que no podías soportarlo mas e intentaste pasar a la fuerza, pero Hargon ya estaba implantando ideas en mi mente en ese entonces –

\- No debí… -

\- Si, no debiste, pero yo no debí dejar que ese idiota ganara la pelea, quería destruirlo todo, siempre quise destruir lo que tu construías con esa sonrisa boba, y a la vez me fascinaba como tenias ese semblante tan estúpido siempre, como volteabas a verme presumiendo tus creaciones – Malroth apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro – Eras la idiota de Lucifer que me entregaba armas cada vez más fuertes, pareciera que te gustaba como machacaba a los enemigos, creo que hasta lo disfrutabas más que yo – ella se rio un poco – No se si preocuparme, ¿y si Malroth renace en ti? – volvió a escuchar su risa – Hasta tu nombre es preocupante, quizá también eres una de sus creaciones y nos vas a matar a todos, tendré que darte una buena paliza para que regreses a tus cabales – ella se rio con más ganas, deshicieron su abrazo viéndose con una sonrisa en los ojos – Te ves horrible despertando en la madrugada, aunque intentes arreglarlo con esa tonta mueca –

\- Eres un idiota Malroth – ahora fue su turno de reírse

\- Oh no vas a engañarme señor del mal, ahora tendré que dormir aquí para contener esa maldad, no voy a permitir que Lucifer se convierta en un monstruo tan feo, ¿Qué tal si termina con garras y colmillos después de su transformación? – ella dejo de reír

\- No es necesario –

\- Al menos unas noches mas para asegurarme de que no vuelvan las pesadillas, te acompañare a los jardines a que termines tu trabajo, solo te pediría una cama matrimonial para poder descansar con más espacio –

\- Eso se puede malinterpretar – él ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo a que se refería, ella soltó un suspiro – Dormir juntos es visto como si estuviéramos en una relación –

\- ¿Relacionados? ¿Ser amigos no es estar relacionados? –

\- En parte… pero… ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste de Babs y el amor? –

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? –

\- Que si nos ven asi creerán que somos como ella y alguno de los mineros, que sentimos algo mas el uno por el otro –

\- Yo te quiero, no quiero volver a separarnos ni enojarme contigo de nuevo, no entiendo tanto a los mineros, pero se que Babs es especial para ellos, que hicieron lo imposible por regresarla a la normalidad – se formo un silencio incómodo para ella – Igual que tu arriesgaste todo por ir a salvarme – en verdad se había vuelto aún más incomodo

\- Si, pero, salvar a tus amigos no es igual –

\- Cállate de una vez, tu me salvaste, me trajiste de vuelta de aquel lugar tan oscuro, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, y si alguien se atreve a decir algo con unos buenos golpes cerrare sus bocas – ella se rio nuevamente – Así que tema cerrado, ahora ven aquí – abrió sus brazos, recibiéndola con algo de cuidado, se iba a tardar a acostumbrarse a dormir de esa forma, pero por mantenerla segura podía intentar, ella lo volvió a abrazar y cerro sus ojos, quien sabe, quizá terminar como alguno de los mineros y Babs no era tan mala idea, aunque ahora solo disfrutaría la sensación de paz que su amigo mas querido le brindaba…


End file.
